


It's My Time

by MoonStoneCat125



Category: The Lodge (UK TV)
Genre: Accent, Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Harship, Love, Mute - Freeform, Romance, Trauma, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStoneCat125/pseuds/MoonStoneCat125
Summary: The Lodge was all ready and set for being sold, until the Hart family came back But instead of it just Being Skye and Ed, Kayla was with them, Skye's older sister. And she had a better plan of saving the Lodge than any of the others could ever dream of coming up with. She goed with the prupose of saying the one place her mother loved but while she's there, will she find Love herself? Will she overcome her fears and learn more about herself than she thought she would? Will secrets be revealed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to only slightly follow the plot line of the original but things may change, i've not written it up yet.

Disclaimer – This is a story about Disney’s The Lodge and the only character I own in this is my own OC – Kayla. This starts from Episode 1 in Season 1, and it will only slightly follow the plot lines to begin with and many things will change. One major change is that there all either 17 or 18, so a couple of years older than Disney’s version. Kayla just turned 18.  
While writing this I will be listening to songs from the series, as you will probably be able to tell from The Title and chapter names. 

https://www.polyvore.com/chapter_ellen_show_lodge/set?id=216023369  
Kaylas clothing 

The only sound in the car was breathing, the silence starting to become stifling for all, but none wanted to end it first.  
Both teenage girls were listening to music on their phones while the adult in the car was driving, often glancing besides him to the blonde teenager and then in the rear-view mirror to the red head sitting sullenly in the back.  
"Guys, can we just talk? This silence is starting to kill me." He finally spoke up as he continues to look between them. He knew that one would answer him, but the other girl wouldn't even bother. Just as he expected, Skye sighed next to him and pulled her headphones out.  
"Sorry Dad, it's just I know you said this is going to be a new start for us all, but I just wished that it didn't have to be." She twirled her headphones in her hand as she said this, staring at her dad and then tilting her head to the red head in the back.  
He sighed slightly in response, trying to pull a bright smile on his face as he responded.  
"It will be a good new start. For us All. I know you wish it wasn't needed but, after you mom died... You both changed, in more ways than one, and a new change was needed to hopefully try and get... everything back to normal. It's the Lodge, Skye, you used to love going there on holidays. And I know it'll be different because your mum's not here to enjoy it with you, but it'll still be fun. Hopefully, it'll be just what we all need." He might have been speaking to the blonde, but his eye's never left the teenager in the backseat, even though she looked for all the world asleep.  
Rolling her eyes slightly at her dad’s response she couldn't help but think he was right. Her sister hadn't been the same at all since their Mother died. They were never that close before, but it just separated them even further, to the point where she looks at her and she doesn't know who she is anymore.  
Unnoticed to either in the front, Kayla was awake and aware of everything they were saying about her. Internally she rolled her eyes and did her best not to move or make any noise as she continued to listen. After hearing that there both hoping she'll go back to normal while here she silently shook her head before turning her music back up again to block them both out.  
'If they think that bringing me to the middle of nowhere to a place I don't even know will help me get over having to watch my mum die, it really isn't. Thing's won’t be going back to normal because they are normal now. Things in life change you and shape you into who you are now, which is exactly what this has done. This is who I am now, just because they don't like how I dress or how I act doesn't mean it's a bad thing for me. I'm just not going to be there perfect daughter anymore.'  
Light conversation continued in the car for a while and Kayla did her best to not pay attention to it. It was only when the curled-up position she was in started to become uncomfortable did she think about moving. Opening her eye’s, she stretches slightly and put he feet down from the seat to the floor and went about moving into a different position. As she did this she saw something flash out of the corner of her eye and she turned to see what it was. Coming down the hill at quite a speed was someone on a bike and it looked like they were going to run straight in front of the car. Eye's widening, mouth opening ready to yell at her dad to stop, he'd already begun to do so.  
Breathing deeply to calm her Beating heart, she pulled her headphones out and unbuckled herself. Since Skye was getting out of the car, she thought this would be a good time to go and stretch her legs. They have been in the car for quite a while now.  
"Hey! Watch where you’re going next time! Can you even ride?" Skye made herself known to the guy who was in the process of getting off his bike. He turned to face them with the helmet still on and reaching up, it was like it went in slow motion as he pulled it off.  
One of the most attractive people Kayla had ever seen was looking back at them, a tiny smirk on his face as he looked at her sister, who seemed to be as speechless as she was. He has a jaw line that looked like it had been chiselled out of stone with cheek bones to match. He was... Flawless.  
'Wow, he's attractive. I've never been attracted to anyone before. This is so weird! But... Not in a bad way. Not at all.' Without noticing, she has a small smile on her face, one of the first since she watched her mother die and the only other person to notice it was her father who made his presence known by slamming the car door.  
"I'm going to have to call someone, I can't get the car started." Ed proclaimed as he watched the interaction go around his two daughters and the boy. He could see that Skye found him attractive easy enough, he'd seen it often enough, but what surprised him was the small smile on his other daughter’s face and how he could also see it in her eyes for the first time.  
"Oh, I didn't break it did I?" Sean spoke up then, looking towards Ed and finally noticing Kayla who was standing next to the back door of the car. His eye's travelled her up and down before realising what he was doing facing Ed fully.  
The strong Scottish accent he got from his mum showed through and caused both girls eyes to widen, one out of shock at hearing on her favourite accents and the other out of being even more attracted to him. At hearing the Car wouldn't start, Kyla snapped out of it and grabbed her back out of the car before closing the still open door. This attracted everyone attention as she made her way around the car to where her dad had the bonnet popped. Saying nothing, Kayla waited for her dad to move, and once he realised what she was going to do he did. He'd forgotten she'd trained in the mechanics.  
Once there, she started messing inside the car, not caring that her hands were getting all greased up. From inside her bag, she pulled a small pack of tools made for travelling and got to work, uncaring of the eyes on her as she did so.  
Season couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. He assumed that, from how she was dressed, with her makeup and hair done, she wouldn't be the type of girl to get her hands dirty for any reason. He kept his eyes on her before realising he was being rude. Turning them back to their dad, he held back a flush at seeing the slight knowing look on his face.  
Luckily, saving him from any embarrassment, Ed decided to speak. "It might not be working now, but once Kayla's done with it, it’ll work better than it ever did. The best Mechanic I’ve ever met this one is." He didn’t see his Red headed daughter eyes light up and a slight mile appear on her face nor see the narrowing of Skye's eyes, but Sean saw both and decided to file them away for future reference.  
"That's great, are you heading towards The Lodge then? If you want, while you’re waiting for the car to get fixed, I could show you around the area a little. I'm Sean by the way." he aimed his questioned at them all but knew from looking at the situation the only person to accept would be Skye.  
Her eyes did indeed light up about this and she wanted nothing more than this stranger to be showing her about. She turned towards her dad with wide eye's, silently begging for him to say yes and he seemed hesitant, as he knew what she was like around guys she liked. looking out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kayla working with her head even further down and he inwardly frowned knowing that she was thinking that he would say yes, and she would be stuck here alone fixing the car.  
"Thanks for the offer Sean, but no thanks I can't leave Kayla on her own as she's fixing the car and from what I can see she's nearly done anyway so there would be no point showing Skye where anything as we'd have to call her back not long after." He saw the disappointed look appear over his youngest daughter’s face and decided to offer an Olive Branch.  
"But, your welcome to wait here with us while we wait." He knew he would regret this at some point, but it made one of his daughters happy, now it's time to see if he can't do the same to the other.  
Grinning, Skye turned to Sean to say something only to be interrupted by the roar of the engine starting. Kayla was in the front seat starting the car up, not looking at anybody. As she got out of the car, her dad handed her a rag which she gladly wiped her hands on, nodding her head as thanks.  
Grabbing her bag and closing the hood she tried to ignore the glare she was receiving from her sister and the appraising look he was getting from Sean. She was confused for what she was feeling for him because she'd never been attracted to anyone before. She didn't know what this meant for him or for her for that matter and she supposed while she was going to be stuck here for a while, she mind as well figure it out.  
Her last thought as she got in the car and closed the door was, 'Well, this little place may show me new things after all and it also might change me, but whether that's for better or for worse remains to be seen.'  
*End of the Chapter! What does everybody think? Too much for the first one/not enough, was I too descriptive? Let me know what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

It’s My Time – 

Chapter 2

Sean POV

Riding my bike was my passion, my freedom. I loved the feeling of the wind pushing against me and the thrill I got from the fast movement and the jumps I did. Coming down the well beaten track that me and Ben follow to the lodge all the time, I noticed a second too late that there was a car coming across the road. Deciding braking would only cause an accident, I continued and made it past the front of the car, who must have also seen me because it was pulling to a sharp stop. 

Skidding across to a stop myself, I got off the bike and Readied myself to pull my helmet off. "Hey! Watch where you’re going next time! Can you even ride?" A petite blonde was walking towards me with a slight scowl on her face. 

I finished pulling my helmet off and noticed her facial expression change from angry to shocked to… something I didn’t care to take note of. Taking a few seconds to look her over, I noticed there were two other people watching. The older gentleman I assume was her father as well as another teenager, although this one looked older and nothing like the first, what with bright red hair and dark makeup. Both girls were staring at me, although the red head didn’t seem as bothered as the blonde. Both were very beautiful, although the red head intrigued me. 

A door slamming shut bought me away from thinking about the girls and to the father.   
"I'm going to have to call someone, I can't get the car started." 

I cringe at this statement, knowing it was likely them having to break quite hard to avoid hitting me the cause of the problem.   
"Oh, I didn't break it did I?" I speak up for the first time and take note of how everyone reacts to my voice. I have a Scottish accent due to my mother being Scottish even though my dad’s English and we’ve lived here just about our whole lives. 

The blonde’s eyes light up like a beacon at the sound of it and the father’s eyebrows raise, but the look wasn’t aimed at him, it was aimed at his other daughter. The red head had a slight smile on her face which made her look even more beautiful before she realised she was being watched by two people and it disappeared again and she reached into the car pulling out a bag. Still saying nothing to either of the three stood there, she slammed her car door shut and walked around to the front of the car where the bonnet had been popped ready for her. 

Placing her bag on the ground, she reached In and pulled out what looked like a miniature tool kit. Opening it and pulling out several tools, she dove right into the car, not caring if she was getting her hands all dirty. From looking at her you wouldn’t think that she would be the type of person to dive into something like that and risk getting her hands all dirty. 

Realising I was staring, I pulled my gaze from her, again, and noticed that her father was giving me a slight knowing gaze. Hoping that my flush wasn’t noticeable, I went to speak before being beaten to it. 

"It might not be working now, but once Kayla's done with it, it’ll work better than it ever did. The best Mechanic I’ve ever met this one is." The pride in his voice showed immensely and you could see the effect it had on both girls. The red heads shoulder became less tense and you could see a small smile on the corner of her mouth, whereas the blonde gaze became like ice and she glared at her sister. Deciding it was obviously a family matter, I filed both reaction away for later before speaking again. 

"That's great, are you heading towards The Lodge then? If you want, while you’re waiting for the car to get fixed, I could show you around the area a little. I'm Sean by the way." Trying to make conversation was easy for me but I knew that giving a question in the open like this would only attract one of their attentions, the blonde. I really need to find out the other two names. I know Kayla is the red head, but I can’t keep calling her sister ‘the blonde’ and their father ’father’. 

The blonde’s eyes did indeed light up and her sisters seem to dim slightly but I couldn’t tell due to the lighting and the fact of her moving. Turning towards her dad, her blue eyes seem to beg him to let her go with me. His face showed obvious hesitation and after looking at Kayla, you could see why. It was clear, in this family, who got everything and who gold looked over. 

"Thanks for the offer Sean, but no thanks. I can't leave Kayla on her own as she's fixing the car and from what I can see she's nearly done anyway so there would be no point showing Skye where anything as we'd have to call her back not long after." I could see that he was trying to find a way to word that, so it pleased both daughters. It seemed to please Kayla, but Skye didn’t look like she is having much of it. Realising this, he spoke once more.   
"But, your welcome to wait here with us while we wait."

Eye’s brightening once more, the blonde, now named Skye, turned towards me looking like she was just about to burst into song. Anything she was about to say was interrupted by the car roaring into life.

While all of this had been going on, I hadn’t even noticed Kayla moving to get in the car and start it up. With the car back in working order, and acting very nonchalant about everything, Kayla steps back out of the car and gratefully takes the rag handed to het by her dad and starts to wipe down her hands before moving to grab her tools and bag. I looked her over once more, finding that there was more to her than meets the eyes. She still hadn’t spoke either, which intrigued me immensely.   
I also noticed the glare she was receiving from her sister and shook my head slightly at the pettiness of it all. She nodded back over at me before watching to the back door on the left, and opening it before climbing in. 

Well, I guess things are going to liven up around here if there coming to the lodge, although it is being sold soon.   
“Well, now your cars all fixed up, do you wanna follow me down to the lodge. It’s a pretty simple route, just follow this road, but I can ride in front of you if you’d like.” I was pretty much only offering out of politeness, I don’t usually like riding on the road, but since I almost broke the car I guess I owe it to them. 

“Thanks for the offer, but I know where I’m going. I’m Ed by the way, Ed Hart. I never introduced myself. And these are Skye, and Kayla. If you haven’t already gathered. I’m sorry if Kayla seemed a bit standoffish or rude. She’s not adjusting well to much now.” Ed spoke up. It was nice to put a name to a face now. The fact he pointed that out about his daughter seemed a little strange to me, but you could tell it came from a place of worry and not malice, so I decided to brush it off. 

“Don’t worry about it. I get that moving to a new place and meeting new people isn’t exactly easy. If you’re alright finding your way, then I guess I’ll make my own way there through the short cuts. It was nice meeting you all.”

Ed nodded his head at him and held out his hand in a slight wave while I pulled my helmet back on my head and strapped it under my chin. Noticing Skye’s mouth moving and barely being able to hear it with the visor down, I concentrated. 

“See you at the Lodge Sean!” she sounded quite excited about this fact and I’m not too sure what I make of it. Nodding at them both as they got in the car, I noticed that Kayla seemed to be watching as well without trying to seem too interested. Being polite, I waved at her as I turned my bike around getting ready to ride it off.  
I was right when I thought that this was going to be interesting. New people always did seem to bring something to the lodge. Now it remains to be seen whether it’s a good thing or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note – well. I decided to do this in Sean POV…. What do you think? Stick to third person or not? Let me know!  
> Please!  
> Kitty.


End file.
